Raven's Desire
by ghunter182003
Summary: Things get steamy when Sheamus falls in love with the owner of a night club. *WARNING: CONTAINS SMUT*


He stared at the postcard in his hand, studying it very carefully. Usually, he wasn't the type to check out night clubs, but his friends had talked him into tagging along. Instead of sleeping in his hotel room, he was waiting in the lobby, dressed in his usual attire. Tonight he was wearing a dark blue button down shirt with a black vest, dark wash jeans that hugged his muscular thighs and black boots. His favorite flat cap covered his red hair. Hearing laughter behind him, he turned around to see his friends coming towards him.

"Hey Stephen! Glad you could make it!" exclaimed John Cena, giving him a handshake and a bro hug. Stephen Farrelly (aka Sheamus) returned the handshake and hug before acknowledging the other guys. Besides Cena, there was Randy Orton, Zack Ryder and The Miz. They left the lobby and walked down the street towards the night club. "Aww man! This place is SSSIIICCCKKK! You guys are gonna love it!" shouted Zack. He had been to the club before and had talked the other guys into going.

After a few minutes, they arrived at the Raven's Wing night club. A tall, burly man stood at the front door with a clipboard in his left hand and a pen in his right. He wore an ear wig in his left ear, allowing him to communicate with the other employees. "Can I help you guys?" he asked the group of WWE Superstars. Stephen stepped forward and handed him the postcard. "Okay, guys. Head on in. The VIP suite is up the stairs, second door on the right. Have fun!"

The second the door opened, the guys were greeted by loud music and strobing lights. They headed up the stairs to the VIP suite. A young woman in a black knee high dress greeted them. "Welcome gents to the Raven's Wing. And a big welcome back to you, Mr. Long Island Z!" she said with a wink. Zack started to blush a little as the guys teased him. "My name is Angel, in case you guys need anything. What are you drinking?" "A Bud Light Lime, a Guinness and 3 Budweisers. Could we also get a round of tequila as well?" John requested. "Sure thing, doll!"

Angel left to get the guys their drinks. "What did I tell you! This place is great!" Zack exclaimed. "So, Zack. Exactly how many times have you been here?" asked Miz with a sly grin. Zack laughed in response. "Enough to be considered a VIP, bro." At that moment, Angel returned with their drinks. Both Randy and Stephen rose to their feet, helping Angel with her tray. "Thanks, guys. Tray can get heavy at times. Anything else for ya?" They shook their heads. "Ah think we're set, lass." She smiled, then left the suite. The guys grabbed their drinks and toasted to what the night would bring.

Soon after Angel left, another woman came into their suite. She wore a black dress that came about mid-thigh and red high heels. Her black medium length hair and dark brown eyes caught Stephen's attention. "Good evening, gentlemen. I'm Lady Raven, the owner of Raven's Wing. I hope you're finding everything to your liking." The guys nodded. "Everything is just fine, Miss Raven. Your club is amazing!" Randy replied. Stephen just stood there trying to conceal his growing hard on. "Excellent! You just let me know if you need anything else!" she said, her eyes piercing into Stephen's soul.

The second Lady Raven left the suite, he sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face. He could feel his cheeks burning. "Excuse me, lads. Ah need to get some air." He stood up and left the suite, heading towards the men's room. He entered the restroom and stood in front of the sink, turning the cold water on. He then cupped his hands underneath the tap and splashed the water on his face. The whole time he was thinking about Lady Raven. There was something about her that drove him crazy. He knew he had to see her again...alone.

"You alright, man?" Randy asked as Stephen came back to the suite. John, Zack and Miz were downstairs in the club dancing, leaving Randy alone in the VIP suite. "Actually, Randy. ah'm not okay. Ah think ah'm in love." Randy raised an eyebrow before taking a drink of his beer. "With who?" Stephen scrubbed his hand over his face, then chuckled. "With Lady Raven. Ah felt...uh...sexually attracted to her." Randy gave him a smirk. "You should go for it. See where it leads you."

A few minutes later, Stephen was walking back down the hallway. This time, he was headed for Lady Raven's office. He had noted its location when he was leaving the men's room. He finally arrived at the office door. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door. Seconds later, the door slowly opened and there she was, sitting provocatively on her desk. "I've been expecting you, Mr. Farrelly. I must've left quite an impression on you."

He slowly stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him. "That yeh have, lass. From the moment yeh stepped into our suite, ah haven't been able to stop thinking about yeh." He removed his flat cap and threw it on a couch sitting against the wall. Lady Raven raised an eyebrow as she stood up and walked towards him. "Really. I couldn't stop thinking about you either. I felt this sudden urge to kiss you in front of your friends, but I was afraid that they would be jealous of you." She unbuttoned his vest, tossing it on top of his cap.

"Don' worry, lass. They aren't the jealous kind. Besides, they have their own ladies to worry about. Ah'm the only one who hasn't found a lass to call me own." He could feel himself start to get hard, which Lady Raven noticed. "Hmm. Looks like you found her. Whaddya say we get to know each other a little better, huh?" she said, walking behind him, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. The second she took it off, Stephen turned around and began kissing her passionately. Their tongues began to dance around, fighting for dominance.

MEANWHILE BACK IN THE VIP SUITE

"Yo, Randy! Where's Stephen?" Zack asked as he, John and Miz came back from dancing. Randy grinned at them. "Gents, our Stephen has found himself a woman. And it's none other than Lady Raven herself." "Are you serious, bro? He fell in love with the owner?!" John and Miz looked at each other in shock. "He told me that he felt attracted to her and I told him to go for it. Wouldn't be surprised if they were doing the horizontal polka by now."

LADY RAVEN'S OFFICE

Lady Raven was laying on the desk that had been cleared off moments earlier. She was naked except for her panties and heels. Stephen was kneeling on top of her wearing only his boxers. "Are yeh ready, lass? Because once ah start, ah might not be able to stop." She nodded, unable to speak from all of her heavy breathing. He slipped his fingers underneath her panties and slowly pulled them down her long legs. He smirked, seeing that she was already wet with anticipation. "Let's get ready to rumble, lass!"

She gasped as he stuck two fingers into her clitoris and began moving them around. He could hear her moans get louder and louder. "Oh, Stephen! Oh, fuck! I'm getting close!" she yelled. He sped up his pace and kept going until he heard her scream out his name. He waited until she had finished spilling her seed all over his fingers before pulling them out and licking them off. "Yeh taste like a sweet juicy peach, lass." He got up from the desk, allowing Lady Raven to catch her breath. "That was amazing! Now it's my turn."

Lady Raven got down on her knees and pulled Stephen's boxers down, revealing his rock hard penis. She gently grabbed it in her hands and lowered her mouth to his bulbous head. He groaned as she began sucking on him greedily, all the while stroking his length faster and faster. Pretty soon, she had him screaming her name as he shot his cum into her mouth. She stood up, swallowing the sticky substance and giving him a sweet smile. "I have never tasted anything so delicious in my entire life!"

He grabbed her by the waist and laid her down on another couch in the office. "Alright, lass. It's go time. All or nothing. Are yeh ready?" "Let's do this!" she yelled in excitement. He chuckled, then spread her legs, slowly inserting his member into her pussy. She squealed with delight. "I had no IDEA that you were so BIG!" she grunted as Stephen began thrusting into her. "Ah, yeh like that, don' yeh lass!" he replied, going faster and faster. "Oh shit, Stephen. I can't hold it any longer!" she yelled. "Ah can't either, lass!" he yelled back. Within seconds, they rode out their orgasms together, with Stephen shooting his release into her.

AN HOUR LATER

Stephen reappeared in the VIP suite, his clothes wrinkled and his hair disheveled despite having his flat cap on. "So, Stephen, where have YOU been?" John asked with a smirk. He and Randy were the only ones left at the club after sending a drunk Zack and Miz back to the hotel via cab. Stephen chuckled. "Fella, ah've just had the time of me life. Raven even gave me her number so ah could call her. Ah'm telling yeh guys, we definitely left our impressions on each other. Ready to head back to the hotel, lads?" he asked. John and Randy nodded, leaving their waitress a huge tip. Then they left the club and headed back to their hotel with Stephen smiling brightly the whole way back.


End file.
